Plushtrap
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Bonnie (Desambiguação). FNaF4 = Plushtrap é um personagem de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Ele é uma versão "Nightmare" de pelúcia de Springtrap. É o único antagonista que possui um minigame exclusivo, Fun with Plushtrap, e não aparece em nenhum outro local fora disto. Aparência Plushtrap é uma versão pelúcia de Springtrap. Ele é um coelho amarelo/dourado, só que diferente de seu homônimo, Plushtrap está totalmente inteiro, inclusive a sua orelha direita. Também é perceptível que a pelúcia não tem o botão de Springtrap. Ele parece ser o animatrônico do quarto jogo a ter menos características de um animatrônico "Nightmare". Plushtrap possui um tom de cor mais escurecido em sua barriga e em suas orelhas. Ele também possui apenas 4 dedos nas mãos e 3 nos pés, diferente de todos os outros animatrônicos Nightmare (exceto Nightmare Chica, que tem 3 dedos nos pés), que possuem cinco dedos tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés; isto lhe torna um personagem semelhante aos animatrônicos originais de Five Nights at Freddy's. A cabeça de Plushtrap parece ser maior que seu corpo em comparação aos outros animatrônicos Nightmare, apoiando o fato de que ele é uma pelúcia. Ele possui dentes um pouco afiados e olhos redondos. Ele parece estar em boas condições, com exceção de alguns pequenos rasgos em seu corpo, diferente de todos os animatrônicos "Nightmare". Localização Plushtrap é o único personagem do quarto jogo que aparece no Corredor, podendo ser visto lá em seu próprio minigame; "Fun with Plushtrap". Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Plushtrap. Plushtrap possui uma I.A. extremamente diferente dos outros personagens do jogo. Ele é visto apenas em "Fun with Plushtrap" e fica mais agressivo e imprevisível a cada minigame. No minigame, Plushtrap começa em uma cadeira situada no final de um corredor escuro e geralmente se aproxima do jogador entrando nos quartos ali presentes. A única maneira de pará-lo é brilhando a Lanterna, o que fará com que ele rapidamente volte para seu local de partida ou esconda-se em um quarto próximo. Caso o jogador brilhe a lanterna enquanto Plushtrap estiver exatamente no "X", o personagem irá parar de se movimentar e o jogador ganhará um bônus de 2 horas na noite seguinte. Caso Plushtrap esteja escondido em uma sala ou sentado em sua cadeira quando o temporizador acabar, o jogador receberá uma tela de morte com a frase "TOO BAD". Caso Plushtrap chegue muito perto do jogador antes do tempo se esgotar, receberá um jumpscare por parte de Plushtrap e não receberá 2 horas de bônus na noite seguinte, fazendo com que a frase "TOO BAD" apareça novamente na tela. Minigame Plushtrap também faz uma aparição no Minigame da Noite 3. Neste minigame, um garoto pode ser visto segurando um boneco parecido com Plushtrap (que seu pai se refere como "Finger Trap"). Ao se aproximar do garoto, ele vai dizer: "Onde está o seu brinquedo de pelúcia, o meu é Spring Bonnie, meu pai diz que eu tenho que ter cuidado com ele ou ele vai beliscar meu dedo, ele é uma armadilha de dedos.", diz ele. Áudio O som que Plushtrap emite ao atacar o jogador. Nightmare Balloon Boy e o cupcake de Nightmare Chica (no menu Extra) emitem o mesmo som. Arquivo:FNAF4scream3.ogg O som de passos de Plushtrap. Arquivo:Left to right fastb.ogg Arquivo:Right to left fastb.ogg Curiosidades *Ele é a única pelúcia da franquia a atacar o jogador. *Durante sétimo teaser, o qual revelou Plushtrap, o código-fonte do site de Scott Cawthon mostrava as letras "Cyh", "gvh" e "gpe". Essas letras estão convertidas em Cifra de César, e traduzindo-as, respectivamente ficam "Plu", "sht" e "rap", formando a palavra Plushtrap (junção de plushie + springtrap). **Para decifrar as letras na Cifra de César, é preciso usar keys diferentes. Para "Cyh", usa-se a key 13, para "gvh", usa-se a key 12 e para "gpe", usa-se a key 11. *Plushtrap parece ter um papel bem menos importante do que os outros personagens do jogo. **Na verdade, ele parece não ter um papel importante nem na história e, presumivelmente, existe apenas como um personagem feito para o minigame. ***Como resultado, não se sabe realmente o que ele é e o motivo dele atacar o jogador, nem é explicado onde seu minigame acontece. *Plushtrap é o único antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 que não possui a palavra "Nightmare" em seu nome. *Diferente de seu homônimo, Plushtrap possui apenas quatro dedos, enquanto Springtrap possui cinco. **Isso se deve ao fato de Springtrap ser um animatrônico de modelo Springlock, enquanto Plushtrap é apenas a pelúcia do personagem. *O grito de ataque de Plushtrap parece ser uma versão com o tom e a velocidade alterados do grito normal do jogo. *Plushtrap é o único antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 que ataca o jogador mas não encerra a noite (isto se o jumpscare de Nightmare Foxy e Nightmare Mangle dentro do Armário não for incluído). **Plushtrap é o único animatrônico não "Phantom" de toda a série que tem um jumpscare, mas não mata o jogador. **No final da Noite 3 de Sister Location o jogador leva uma jumpscare do Funtime Foxy, sendo esse necessário para prosseguir para a próxima noite, pode ser considerado um jumpscare "não mortal". **O jumpscare do Bonnie e do Helpy na Ultimate Custom Night também são inofensivos ao jogador. *Plushtrap é o terceiro menor personagem da série, atrás apenas dos Freddles, Minireenas e Helpy. *Plushtrap parece ter um endoesqueleto completamente diferente do de qualquer animatrônico da série. Parece mais uma cabeça real, não um robô, como os outros. **É possível que Adventure Endoplush seja uma representação (em versão adventure) do endoesqueleto de Plushtrap. *A parte inferior do endoesqueleto da mandíbula de Plushtrap não se move em seu jumpscare. **Isto pode realmente se referir ao cadáver de Purple Man dentro de Springtrap. *Plushtrap parece ter um design visivelmente diferente em seu teaser. O design no teaser provavelmente é uma versão Beta. *Plushtrap parece ter um matiz verde nas raízes de seus dentes. Não se sabe o que isso significa. **É possível que isso se deva ao efeito de iluminação, embora possa ser um sinal de deterioração. **O mesmo vale para Nightmare Chica. **Nightmare Fredbear e Nightmare possuim o mesmo matiz, mas de uma coloração vermelha. Possívelmente sangue. *Antes do lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, era comum acreditar que Plushtrap estava entre os itens leiloados após o incêndio em Pavores Fazbear. *No teaser de Plushtrap, muitos fãs acreditavam que Plushtrap deveria representar Purple Man como uma criança antes do lançamento do jogo. *Junto com o jumpscare do cupcake de Nightmare Chica no menu Extra, Plushtrap (e por extensão, Nightmare Balloon Boy) é um dos animatrônicos da série a ter um som exclusivo de jumpscare, os outros são Golden Freddy do primeiro e segundo jogo, Nightmare Foxy e Nightmare Mangle (apenas seus jumpscares no Armário), Nightmare, Nightmarionne e Funtime Freddy e Ennard no Sala Privada. *Em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, Plushtrap e os locais de partida dos "Nightmares" em Five Nights at Freddy's 4 são mostrados no mapa na caixa de controle do disjuntor na Sala dos Disjuntores. Erros *No primeiro quadro de Plushtrap sentado na frente de sua cadeira, sua mandíbula inferior atravessa seu torso superior. *Quando sentado no "X", a mão esquerda de Plushtrap atravessa seu pé. **Curiosamente o mesmo ocorre com Nightmare Balloon Boy em "Fun with Balloon Boy". *Nas versões portáteis, Plushtrap pode não emitir o som de seu jumpscare. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Plushtrap em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Sitting_Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap sentado em sua cadeira. Plush_trap_standing.jpg|Plushtrap em pé. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap voltando para sua cadeira. Ex.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta da extrema direita. Pr.gif|Plushtrap visto de afastando para a porta direita mais próxima. PlushtrapPeeking3.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta esquerda mais próxima. PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sentando-se em frente à cadeira. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sentando-se no "X". Fnaf_4_plushtrap_win_screen.png|Tela que aparece assim que o jogador ganha o minigame. Imagens Clareadas PlushTrapPeeking3Brightend.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta esquerda mais próxima. PlushtrapPeeking1brightened.gif|Plushtrap visto se afastando para a porta da extrema direita. Variados Extras Plushtrapextra.png|A textura de Plushtrap visto no meu Extra. NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap visto no menu Extra. FunWithPlushtrap.png|O texto mostrado ao iniciar o minigame "Fun with Plushtrap". Minigames Child_with_Springtrap_doll.png|Criança segurando um boneco de Spring Bonnie, o qual pode ser Plushtrap. Teaser Teaser7normal.jpg|Plushtrap no sétimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Teaser7.jpg|O teaser que revelou Plushtrap ao público. Clareado. Thankyou.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série de Five Nights at Freddy's. Thankyou3.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série, com o primeiro endoesqueleto mudado. Thankyou4.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série, com o segundo endoesqueleto mudado. Thankyou2.jpg|Plushtrap junto com todos os personagens da série, agora juntos com uma versão normal de Fredbear. de:Plushtrap en:Plushtrap es:Plushtrap fr:Plushtrap Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF4) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF4)